<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Weight by BionicOtaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810860">Dead Weight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku'>BionicOtaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Corporal Punishment, Gen, Non-Sexual Spanking, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Shibayama is so cute, Spanking, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BionicOtaku/pseuds/BionicOtaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Morisuke can tell when there is something up with his Kouhais and he is always there to fix it. Yuki could use some fixing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Weight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamadad/gifts">yamadad</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey so this is my first Haikyuu fic and im very excited but I did stay up till three am to write this so you know it might be a little sloppy but that's what we are working with here. this is also a gift for Yamadad who cheered me through this whole freaking night, bless you baby.  </p><p>spoilers for land vs air ova. </p><p>content warning for non sexual spanking of minor.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Morisuke narrowed his eyes for about the hundredth time that day. A week was a long time to be sitting out, but he wasn’t throwing it away. After cutting it so close in the match against Nohebi they had a lot to do to sure up the team before nationals and even if Morisuke couldn’t play at the moment his eyes were zeroed in on mistakes like never before, new clarity coming about in the face of injury. </p><p>For the most part things were going well. They all had a game plan and everyone knew what they were supposed to be working on, running smoothly like the united organism Kuroo was always saying they were. He had been shouting out notes all afternoon. <br/><br/>“Lev, do it as a read block, that’s the whole point.” <br/><br/>“Right, Yaku-san!” the giant said cheerily, throwing up a salute. </p><p>“Kuroo, watch your feet when you move sideways. I think too many steps is slowing you down.” <br/><br/>“Thanks, Yaku-paisen.” He sing-songed back, immediately making the change and winking. What a jerk. </p><p>“Shibayama, don’t put your platform together too early. What if you need to switch to overhead?” <br/><br/>Big black eyes turned to him and-that wasn’t right. His kouhai gave a small respectful nod, but something in those eyes didn’t bode well to Morisuke. <br/><br/>The rest of the practice he watched Shibayama closely and he looked, for all intent and purpose, fine. He was going through all the motions and working hard and there was nothing about his behavior that Morisuke could fault. Except that look. Shibayama usually had on a very peaceful, focused expression when he was practicing and if not then it was a sweet smile, but now there was a cold sort of concern pulling at the corners of his eyes and adding tension to his jaw where there should be none. </p><p>Maybe he was just having a bad day, took a bad test or something. There could be lots of reasons he looked a little down and Morisuke didn’t want to be too nosy. No, he would resist the ever present urge to meddle in his kouhais lives and wait it out. </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t get better. If anything the look in his kouhai’s baby face was getting deeper and what a week ago had just been emotion was starting to look like actual physical wear and tear. Cold distant eyes were now accompanied by bags and stiff posture had been replaced by sloping shoulders, giving Morisuke the impression that this had to be more than just a flubbed test.</p><p>“Inuoka do you have a minute.” Morisuke intercepted the first year as he went to leave the clubroom. He looked to the side after the rest of the team, obviously worried about missing the start of practice. “Don’t worry, Kuroo knows you’re talking to me and he’ll tell coach.” </p><p>Inuoka didn’t look totally reassured, now seemingly wary that he was in trouble. Morisuke cut the chase, not wanting to worry him anymore than he had to. “Do you know what is going on with Shibayama?” </p><p>The pained look on the first year’s face said a lot. </p><p>“Umm. No?” he doubled back when Morisuke narrowed his eyes. “I mean, I know <em> something </em>is going on cus he is being super weird, but… But he just ignores me when I ask so I stopped.” Inuoka faded off at the end of his sentence and Morisuke felt a little pang in his chest as he patted his back. </p><p>“Don’t worry, senpai will figure it out. Let’s go, we have work to do.” The pat turned into a playful slap and Inuoka smiled at him before walking quickly ahead. </p><p>Okay, so Shibayama wasn’t talking about it. That did not make things better. If it had been a family thing, or something else from the outside, Morisuke doubted he wouldn’t have told a close friend like Inuoka, who didn’t have a deceitful bone in his body so there was also no way he was covering. That meant he must be in funk about something mental which was… So much worse. </p><p>Morisuke was confident when it came to dealing with blatant misbehavior, that was easy and the fix was simple. But when it came to the sensitive stuff he had to be more delicate and that was far from a word most would use to describe him. </p><p>He sat next to Kuroo to start his own, extremely careful stretches (the coming back slowly was possibly worse than the sitting out entirely) and gave him a look that was received with a shrug. His captain clearly knew something was up too, but while Kuroo was a leader and a very good one this sort of thing came to him a lot, probably because Morisuke practically searched it out with his scolding nature. He set Kuroo a slight glare and this time he got a response, low so they wouldn’t be overheard. </p><p>“He’s your little protege, plus I bet you a hundred yen it’s some self confidence thing and who better to handle that than the man with more than fits inside his body.” Kuroo drawls out, leaning forward into his psoas stretch to avoid Morisuke’s hand colliding with his head.  </p><p>Morisuke sighed, catching Shibayama’s dark, grim looking eyes from across the room as he stood. He was gonna deal with this today.</p><p>The eyes glaring at him from across the room sent a chill up Yuki’s spine. It just confirmed his suspicion; Yaku-san was mad at him for slacking off.</p><p>He hadn’t meant to be. He just didn’t have the energy to keep up. He never really had, but it was becoming way more obvious now and the more he thought about it the more it kept him up at night, the feeling of dead weight that was himself resting on his chest, pressing him down into his futon and making him short of breath. The next day he would tell himself he would do better, but the sleepless night and the futile effort of it all would catch up to him and soon he would feel like he was lagging behind again. </p><p>It had seemed like no one would notice and that was fine. Yuki was mostly just a cheerleader anyway, or well he was supposed to be. That had been his job until that match against Nohebi, then his job had become their number one target. Yuki had never thought of himself as a weak person, but the difference between himself and Yaku-san in that moment had been stark and while they had ended up winning Yuki couldn't help but feel like it was in spite of him. </p><p>He hadn’t felt it at first, being swept up in the relief of winning and in the praise his senpai had given him, but then those good feelings had passed, leaving a lingering discomfort. He hadn’t even been able to play the position fully, only swapping in half as many times as Yaku-san would have, because despite all the work he had put in to become a good libero, Kuroo-san was still better than him even though it wasn’t his position. </p><p>The creeping feeling had only grown as the week after qualifiers inched by, not helped by Yaku-san watching from the sidelines. Usually he liked when his senpai was there to give him pointers. He was always nice if very straight forward and he always made solutions seem so simple, but with him watching from so far instead of standing beside him, Yuki felt like he was being stalked by a wildcat. </p><p>It was all in his head he knew. All of this was totally in his head and yet it still kept him up at night, staring at the ceiling, wondering what his senpai thought of him, dismissing all the encouraging thing he had said to him, all the thumbs up he had given as he limped around the perimeter of the court flashing him smiles and cheering him on. It must have been an act, Yaku-san surely knew he wasn’t cut out for this at all and he was just trying to keep the team’s spirits up. </p><p>He wondered in the dark what would happen next year when their guardian ace graduated and Yuki was supposed to fill his shoes. Nothing good he knew that much. The weight on his chest got heavier and heavier, and Yuki started carrying it with him during the day too, slinging it over his shoulder and trying in vain to jump the many hurdles of his life with it on his back.</p><p>He must have started missing hurdles though, if Yaku-san was glaring at him like that. He must have made it too obvious that he couldn’t keep up, that he wasn’t progressing. He must be showing signs that-</p><p>“Shibayama.” The short call startled him, pulling his attention away from the groove in the floor he had been staring at during their five. Yaku-san was standing over him, hands on hips and serious expression over his brow. “I need to talk to you. Can you stay after practice?”</p><p>Yuki nodded slowly, still swallowing the water he had been holding in his mouth for a weirdly long amount of time as he spaced out. Yaku-san walked away and Yuki stood up, stretching his shoulders to get ready for the three on three he was about to epically fail. He came up to his mark and tried to focus on the game before him, but all he could see was Yaku-san’s disappointed face. Was he going to?</p><p>No, he wouldn’t. Not for something like this. Surely he had just figured out that Yuki wasn’t worth all the effort he put into him. He probably just wanted to let him know that he wouldn’t cut it, that this position was too important and that Yuki should be realistic with himself and stop trying. </p><p>Practice passed in a blur and before he knew it he was clean, freshly showered and waiting in the club room for Yaku-san to appear. He did after only a moment and sat on his phone as everyone else filed from the room. Nobody on their team was stupid and they all noticed the fact that only the two of them weren’t making any moves to leave, Fukunaga even going so far as to pat his shoulder in commiseration, but Yuki knew better than them. He wasn’t in that kind of trouble with his senpai. </p><p>Yaku-san wasn’t going to scold him, he wasn’t worth that time. Unlike Lev he wasn’t getting any better so there was no reason for-</p><p>“You have been awfully thoughtful today.” Yaku-san interrupted his thoughts again, looking up at him from where he sat on the wall to Yuki’s right, his elbows on his knees. “In fact you have been pensive all week. What are you thinking about, kouhai?” </p><p>The look on the first year’s face was like looking at a koi fish, giant eyes blinking at him in an eerie and unreadable fashion. He didn’t respond in any other way besides looking up and Yaku gave him a beat. Two. Three. Then he snapped his fingers. “Kid. What’s up? You looked like you slept on a bed of rocks.”</p><p>Shibayama just looked back down at that, his wide eyes replaced by a stubborn scowl and Moriksuke couldn't help sighing hugely. This was supposed to be the easy one, the one he didn’t have to worry about, the responsible one. He reminded himself though that he knew another responsible person, a tall, annoyingly smug, and sometimes so focused on those around him that his own health took a backseat person. </p><p>“Do I look stupid to you Shibayama-kun?” Morisuke started in hard, knowing his glare would get to his junior without him having to actually see it. There was still silence. “I won’t sit here all day waiting for you to stop being stubborn, brat… one.” </p><p>That got flaming eyes looking back at him. </p><p>“What’s it to you?” Shibayama grounded out and Morisuke’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. That was unexpected.</p><p>“Oh so now you are speaking to me? Well, try it again in a civil tongue and answer my question. Two.” Morisuke looked back on himself from the past, who had foolishly thought maybe he could handle this without dolling out a punishment, how naive he had been. He had expected his kouhai to deflate but instead he stood up, fists clenching at his sides, eyes tighter in the corners than they had been all week. </p><p>“Can you just say what you want to say and leave me alone!” Shibayama snapped. </p><p>Morisuke was on his feet before he could think and for once in his life it held all the effect he could ask for. For once his kouhai was smaller than him. </p><p>“I don’t know what to say if I don’t know what is wrong. Last chance to cut it out with the rudeness and start talking about why you look like you haven’t slept in weeks.” </p><p>The next few moments happened in a flash, Shibayama turning away from him as through to leave the room, Morisuke gripping his wrist and pulling him to his side, the six swats that came down in rapid fire, it all happened instantaneously. Then Morisuke was talking again as he took the now limp wrist and guided his sad puppy of a junior into one corner of the room.</p><p>“You made your choice, kouhai. Put your nose in the corner and get ready to tell me what is going on because you aren’t getting out of this.”  All the fight had drained from Shibayama as fast as it appeared and now Morisuke was feeling a little bad. The circles under his eyes were looking huge and Morisuke felt like he had just sent a kid to a corner when what he really needed was a nap, but it was the best he could do at the moment. </p><p>The time started passing slowly, even for Morisuke so he could only imagine how slow it must be for Shibayama. His eyes glanced between his phone’s clock and the boy in the corner, waiting out the most excruciating five minutes of his life. He <em> needed </em> to know what was wrong with his kouhai, his… his protege as Kuroo had phrased it. </p><p>As it turned out they never made it to five minutes because Morisuke heard a sound. It was the sad, gut wrenching sound of sniffling and he looked up just in time to see Shibayama’s shoulders hitch. <em> Damn it. </em> Morisuke had made people cry before, mostly under these very same circumstances, but never had it happened with Shibayama, who only ever needed the smallest of corrections and never before had it happened before he even started. </p><p>He was up in a flash, striding over to Shibayama with a heavy footed confidence and turning him around with a gentle, slow hand on his shoulder. “Hey hey. What’s going on? Please tell me Yama-kun, I want to help.” </p><p>Glistening eyes looked up at him and a wobbling lip hesitated for a moment before.</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t been working hard.”-and now he was bowing and Morisuke could see the tears dripping onto the floor-”I have been… No, never mind there is no excuse.”</p><p>Abruptly the black head of hair swung back up and Shibayama pointed that focused stare on Morisuke again. “I’m sorry for bothering you Yaku-san. Please don’t mind me in the future.” </p><p>Another try for an escape and another grip of the wrist but this time Morisuke didn’t add a swat. “It’s my responsibility to mind you.” Morisuke stated with a roll of his eyes. Really these kids; of course it was Morisuke’s job to take care of them. </p><p>“And I’m not gonna let up. Why haven’t you been sleeping?” There was a moment where Shibayama seemed to struggle to find words and then. </p><p>“Have you ever had something weighing on your chest so heavily that it feels like it’s crushing you? Like, physically crushing you?” His kouhai asked in desperation.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>There were the fish eyes again. </p><p>“Well uh, that’s all I guess… but what did you- what did you do?” Shibayama asked cautiously, fingers worrying at each other. </p><p>“I did a couple things. First, I figured out what that weight was, which I suspect you have already done considering how smart you are” He got a little nod in confirmation. “Then I decided on the best way to confront the issue, which I would be happy to help you do if you would ever tell me what on earth is going on with you, Shibayama Yuki.” </p><p>The whole thing came flooding out then and really, Morisuke should have guessed. But his kouhai had looked so happy after the game and had done so well in the end, he hadn’t even thought of it as a potential cause of anxiety. Now though, seeing it through younger and more timid eyes it all made sense. Not enough sense to justify it though. </p><p>Morisuke realized then that they were still standing in the corner of the room and led the way back to the benches, sitting down and pulling Shibayama down next to him before he began. </p><p>“Okay so first let me start by saying that you aren’t dead weight. We couldn’t have done that without you and- Don’t interrupt me!” He cut Shibayama just as he opened his mouth “And I know it might not feel that way but it’s true. I got hurt, people get hurt, and you stepped up to do what you needed to in the moment and that takes a lot. You are doing a good job and it’s hard to see from the inside but you are getting better and you know for a fact that I wouldn’t lie.” </p><p>Shibayama nodded convincingly and it did look like some of the tension was lifting off his shoulders. </p><p>“Now, if we had talked about this a week ago we would be done talking right about now.” They both sensed the ‘but’ coming.</p><p>“But instead you spent a week not sleeping because you were chewing on something you should have spat out and then you were rude to me when I asked you about it. You know I don’t like it when people are rude to me.” </p><p>Shibayama stiffened up for real at that, shoulders hunching in so much he looked like a kitten when you picked it up by the neck. He didn’t say anything when he moved to pull Shibayama over his lap, not really feeling like he needed to. His junior was smart and Morisuke didn’t feel like he had to over explain anything to him, pulling down his track pants without ceremony and starting in at a slow steady pace, counting individual swats in his head.</p><p>Shibayama always lived up to the kanji of his given name, especially in these moments, Morisuke thought as he heard a soft puff of air come from his kouhai, not frustrated but just resigned. Gentle and pure. Yup, that was Yuki.</p><p>“It doesn’t have to be me you know, though I would be happy if it was. But you just need to talk to someone when you feel like sh- when you feel anxious. It could be Inuoka, it could be your parents, but it’s not healthy to bottle everything up.” Morisuke heard a little sniffle at the end of his speech and knew he could start wrapping up. He aimed lower now, alternating between sit spots and thighs, still keeping a count in his head, watching rosy color come into the skin he could see past Shibayama’s underwear. </p><p>“You don’t need to worry so much, okay. Promise me. No more worrying and if it does start to weigh you down you talk. Got it?” </p><p>Rapid shaking of black hair plus a wet sounding “Got it” was enough to still Morisuke’s hand and in the next moment they were both standing again, Shibayama’s head tucked under Morisuke’s chin as he rejoiced once again in being taller than someone. </p><p>It was always a pleasant surprise how good Yaku-san was at hugging. It wasn’t exactly a rare  occurrence, but one might not expect it from the one termed <em>o</em><em>ni-senpai </em> by their captain. He was always warm though, and he held on tight and it was just nice. Yuki felt his eyes close even as he stood. His ass was throbbing and he had tears in his eyes and the back of his throat, but he felt lighter than he had in days and Yaku-san was giving him this very nice hug. </p><p>“I’m going to take you home and then I want you to take a nap.” </p><p>Yuki blinked and shifted back to see his senpai’s face, not able to resist frowning a little when that resulted in the hug being relinquished, Yaku-san turning to grab his bag and then Yuki’s as well. </p><p>“Senpai, my house is in the opposite direction from yours. You don’t need to take me home.” </p><p>“I do if I want you to not fall asleep on the train and miss your stop” Yaku-san said as he handed Yuki his bag, slinging his own over his shoulder.</p><p>“I won’t do that.” Yuki said as he stifled a yawn “I’m very responsible.” </p><p>“Sure kid, let’s go.”</p><p>The arm slung over his shoulder was nice, and the dream he had when he fell asleep on the train was nice too.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>